


Hook and Needle

by OTL_potato



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Corpses, Death Knight, Dissection, Hive Mind, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character-centric, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: Within the Military Quarter of Naxxramus, Scourge dedication to information extraction gather intel (and needed body parts) to aid them in battles to come against the living.When a prisoner escapes, Creusa must find a means of halting him before his interruption brings disorder to the Dissection Room.
Kudos: 1





	Hook and Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is *pretty old work* I probably wrote this five years ago. But speaking to some friends I decided to share it here as well. Creusa Nightwhisper was my Death Knight in WoW and I enjoyed writing her backstory for RP so... yay! Enjoy.

_"Patient D-2097 contains no useful information._ "  
" _Organs required for storage: heart, lungs, brain, kidneys, liver."  
_ _"Who is available?"  
_ _"Solfair is currently free for surgery. Table 4."  
_ _"Upcoming is H-7744, El-5121, and U-3296. They are all C grade targets for knowledge."  
_ _"The human first."  
_ _"Male subject."  
_ _"We're in need of lungs, intestinal tracts, and kidneys. Save subject for skin grafting."_

Creusa had never found her mental conversations with Adrik boring. They did this for days without rest or any change in their routine, but the focus on her work never faltered. She slipped her needles out from the unconscious draenei on her table and cleaned her bloody hands to prepare him for transportation. In the back of her mind she could hear the cold, soothing whispers of the King's praise towards her dedication. She worked hard for those little moments of glee.

"Think he'll come down to visit?" she spoke up for the first time in maybe two days as she shrugged the body over her shoulder. The weight of her victim required the use of a frost rune to give her the necessary strength, but she managed it. Adrik looked up from the dissected gnome corpse in front of him and watched with a bewildered sense of amusement at the sight of her small quel'dorei form under the heavy corpse. He struggled presenting the emotions on his face from how badly one side had been burned away.

"Naxxramas is due for inspection," he explained as he pulled his hands out from the carcass. Most of the organs had already been removed, but the smaller intestines of the starving woman were difficult to withdraw without damaging them further. "But I do not think he'd come himself. All he'd need to do is ask it of us." He chuckled hard as he finally ripped off the last piece of connecting tissue before he pulled it from the pelvis. "It is not like Kel'thuzad is going to lie to our Liege about the good work we do here."

The torturing knight sighed hard to herself as she returned to station and dropped several used blades into a mixing bin. The water was already a dark brownish-red color from the constant flow of blood of previous victims. It was not important to keep things sterilized amongst the dead. "I made my request…" she whispered with excitement trailing on her voice. The tips of her lips smiled with delight and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought.

"Icecrown? You actually went through with it?" her human companion questioned with genuine surprise. His foot tapped a button just beside his carving table, which allowed the bottom legs to retract and place the table at an angle. The small body slid with the help of gravity towards a hole that opened up in the floor, then vanished into the darkness. Nobody questioned what they did with those remains. "What did Razuvious think?"

"My talents may be best served there.. but not yet," she groaned as she flicked a needle back into her hand. The dull dirty point was enough to clean the grime underneath her nails. "Captain Cale makes the final call."

 _'He won't let you go_. _'_ Adrik was incredibly careful in making his comment through the personal connection between their minds. It was difficult for many to establish the hive connection to only one other individual without alerting another Scourge of the presence. But the unique circumstances of them being raised and stationed in the same team, let alone the same quarter, allowed them much more time together than many other knights under Arthas. They had learned years ago the unusual nature of their connection, but also lucky they were to have it for whatever semblance of secrets a Scourge could keep. ' _You're his favorite dipping hole. I'm not sure how that beast still has a monster's libido after death.'_

' _You say that like it's a bad thing, Adrik._ ' "We'll be heading to Death's Reach first. The rumor of raising stations outside of Stratholme are true. Seems even Gothik is heading out there," she explained as she cleaned out her nails. Any emotional response to their mental conversation was missing from her face. "Maybe we'll even see him there…"

 _'It is a bad thing. If he tears your womb open one more time I'm not sewing it back up together.'_ "Death's Reach… under Mograine?" Adrik did not hide his disgust as he patted his hands on his blood and shit stained apron. "I didn't like him or his father when they were alive. Forget being dead. Arrogant fools…"

' _Not even if I asked nicely? With a pretty please?'_ "Cannot be more embarrassing than 'Hello I was embarrassingly defeated by Arthas. We should march up there and get back at- oh, bother. Not only did he wipe the floor with me again, but now I'm missing all my kin. Bravo." Creusa flicked a hand above her head as she sauntered her way over towards the prison row. "H-7744 correct?"

The simple question sent a cascade of replies over the mental connection from other Scourge under extraction and recovery. Even through the barrage of thoughts she was able to pick up the needed information.

_'Cell 2-B.'  
_ _'Two members are in the cell.'  
_ _'Former member of the Kir Torin'  
_ _'Specializes in frost and time magic.'  
_ _'Possible connection in finding location of Dalaran.'  
_ _'Extraction for information on Dalaran.'  
_ _'Do not kill during extraction. Required for surgery.'_

_'Maybe,'_ Adrik whispered over their private link, ' _But you best make it sound convincing, Needle.'_

The chime of her working companion over the din made Creusa smirk with delight. "I can make it convincing, but only for you, Surgeon." She withdrew her keys to undo the locks before freezing in front of the cage bars. The weakened, but still rebellious two human males hissed insults with what energy they could use to bark at her. Her thoughts were distracted as new voices and echoes ricocheted in the din of her mind.

_'Escaped prisoner! Armed with stolen runeswords!'  
_ _'Orc at full blood lust!'  
_ _'Two knights down! Headed towards the main tables!'_

She had little time to react as her long ears caught the sound of a heavy breathing orc warrior as he charged down the hall. There were no signs of wounds or straps on his body, meaning he had already cleaved through much of the protective guard in his rage. Creusa hissed beneath her breath as she tried to back away from the cage before he tackled her down. During interrogation she donned casual attire and forsook the need of armor or weapons, much like everyone in the room behind her. Her mind rolled over the type of trouble that could come from an orc at full bloodlust. Injuries amongst the extraction team would be high, meaning the only potential fatalities would be the prisoners still out on the tables. Those thoughts were still just background noise compared to the true issue: they'd fall behind dealing with this interruption. She would not have her reputation faltered by someone else's mistake.

"Surgeon!" she screamed out to Adrik as she put herself between the orc and the doorway. The lumbering beast was a good two heads higher than the elven woman and about twice her width, but he saw the moving target as it crossed his path. The runesword swung with a powerful and calculated blow, only to make contact with the now frozen surface of her bare left arm. Even with the added frost rune and the ample amount of ice she had used to cover her limb, his blade still cut thorough far enough to hit bone. Pain shot through her body, but her stance did not falter. She found it far more difficult to keep from moaning than ignoring the pain. _'Identification needed on released orc.'_

"Captain Cale is in the Horseman's Assembly, we are low on guards!" Adrik reminded his partner as he burst from his table with his faithful saw and scalpel in either hand. ' _Backup required in the Extraction Chamber. Escaped armed prisoner.'_

"We don't need Cale if we can take him down!" Without armor or her maces, Creusa appeared at a heavy disadvantage. The orc did not linger and attempted to rip the sword from her arm and while he swung the secondary blade towards her torso. She could see the lackluster swing in his left arm. More than likely this warrior was not ambidextrous given the wrong muscles firing in his bad arm. She extended her other hand outward and caught the blade in her palm. Though it cut through the secondary ice covering, the cut was not nearly as deep as the one in her forearm. _'Identification needed on released orc immediately.'_

With the second blade caught in her grip, the prisoner ripped the blade out from Creusa's frozen arm and attempted another swing towards her head. Sans armor which would add bulk and weight, her nimble and small body found a spot to slide upward towards his chest, throwing off the bloodlust warrior with his arms still open. Her frozen body warmed as fresh plague pumped a vile green color through her veins. The added strength in her legs boosted her speed as she used her injured but still ice-covered arm as leverage. It struck his stomach with a resounding slam, and the surprised orc tumbled until his back hit the floor. The stalling tactic would not last long with him at full adrenaline.

 _'O-4190. Captured a fortnight ago. Not examined for extraction grade level._ '

"You have to hate when the new ones escape," Adrik hissed through his plague filled mouth as he reached the hall. Thankfully for Creusa he had grabbed one of the restraining hooks from the wall in passing and tossed it her way. "Restrain him Needle!"

"He's too gone Adrik, I'm going to need at least five points to fully paralyze a bloodlust orc," Creusa hissed as she caught the hook in her injured hand. As she thought, the prisoner was just as dangerous down and used his stolen blade to slice at the incoming human's legs. Adrik backed away just in time to avoid the blow, but the sharp tip still slashed through fabric and cut into his dead flesh. Creusa swung her hook to capture the moving blade and attempted to rip it from his hands, but could not capture the hit and the blade slid up and out from the curved metal. ' _Request to terminate O-4190.'_

"Terminate!?" Adrik screamed as he retreated slightly back down the hall. The orc had used the momentum of his blade to help roll onto his front and push himself to standing. "He's not been graded! He may be worthy of summoning!"

' _Request to terminate O-4190.'_ Creusa attempted one more strike with her hook to disarm him from at least one of the rune blades, only to have it parried away. Her eyes locked on the lumbering green muscle mass as blood red beating eyes locked with hers. "We don't have time," she stated aloud as her icy breath vibrated in the air. Her back ended up against the bars of an empty cell and between the two blades she had little room to maneuver to avoid a secondary blow. She was thankful his attention was locked on her, but bitter about being pinned like this.

"Needle! Captain is with the Horses! We have no superior to fulfil that request right now!"

The prisoner rose both swords off to the sides, and stared down the undead quel'dorei with success written on his gleeful face. ' _Request to terminate O-4190.'_

**_'Request granted. Please proceed, Creusa Nightwhisper'_ **

Something inside Creusa's form disconnected as the Master's voice vibrated inside her skull. The words contained no direct order, but her body moved without thoughts of her own the moment his statement finished. She used the bars behind her as leeway to pull herself up and directly onto the blades as they slashed downward through the bars. Several runes popped on her bracer all at once. Plague rushed in her veins and blood filled her mouth, and any sensation of pain from her damaged limbs left her. The blades below her made an easy bridge for her to travel up towards the orc still recoiling from his shock.

Half way up she leapt up and over his head with the grace of an elven ranger. As she plummeted she snagged the stub of hair that was his ponytail and used it as leverage during her descent. Plague and blood spun to frost as more runes popped. Both the added load from the frozen ice in her body and the momentum in her fall became a perfect dead weight to pull the orc off of his feet and towards the ground. As his body tumbled back she mounted on her feet and continued to yank his hair and head. Once he was fully downed her foot slammed firmly to his shoulder and made one final rip towards his chest. She needed both his bulky form and the cold strength in her body to successfully break the sturdy orc spine and kill him in an instant.

With the threat removed, Creusa shifted her aching body upright and rolled her sore shoulders. The power of her runes faded, as well as the frost and chill from her skin. Blood pumped again through her veins which caused it to dribble from the open wounds on her arm and hand. Whatever pain that should be present with fresh wounds bleeding was still absent. No, she realized. The master was still with her as he watched her dance with the prisoner until his execution.

' ** _Beautiful work as always, Creusa Nightwhisper,_** " The Lich King's voice resonated in her mind, ** _"Your choice termination will allow the necromancers to bring this one back as a knight like yourself. He will make a fine addition to our cause._** _"_

It was hard to find words to reply as a sense of joy mixed with a muddled drowsiness came over her. She smiled as she stared towards the darkness, knowing that even through walls and mountains, she was facing Icecrown. " _Thank you, my liege._ "

Several minutes too late the added backup for the orc arrived in the wing. The knights made way for the necromancers who gathered the body for revival. Adrik came forward and rattled off the details of the injuries of the prisoner to further aid their magics. Creusa could have done that, yet she simply stood there consumed with pride from Arthas' words. A few knights came to check her wounds and offered runic power to help her heal, but she was ignorant of their presence as she stared forward with a delightful smile.

Her transfer to Icecrown couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
